La Clave del Recuerdo
by Lunanoe
Summary: Ella vende su cuerpo. Él vende su voz. Ella se cree capaz de enamorar a cualquier hombre. Él continua enamorado del recuerdo de su esposa. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se encuentren?
1. Esclavos del pasado

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de OP me pertenece pero lo que sí es de mi propiedad es esta idea. Pero como soy buena dejaré a Oda que me la copie.

* * *

-Nadie me había hecho antes lo que tú esta noche, preciosa.

Robin terminó de ponerse las medias y volteó hacia aquel hombre que la observaba tumbado en la cama fumando un cigarrillo. Era un hombre bajito, peludo como un lobo y con una incipiente barriga. Robin soltó una risa en su interior por aquel comentario. ¿Acaso alguna otra mujer le había hecho algo a ese hombre?

Sin embargo, no podía hacerle partícipe de sus verdaderos pensamientos. No si deseaba retener a ese hombre en su engrosada lista de clientes. Por ello, agachó la mirada, actuando como una niña avergonzada, sabiendo que lograría enloquecerlo si la creía tímida por su comentario.

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo con un hombre como usted? –preguntó con una dulce sonrisa en un susurro. Por dentro, su auténtica opinión al respecto era: "más te vale haberlo disfrutado porque probablemente tardes mucho en repetirlo sin tener que sacar antes la cartera".

El hombre se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el recibidor de la habitación del hotel donde se encontraban. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó la cartera.

-Has sido maravillosa, niña –le confesó el hombre volviendo hacia Robin, quien ya había vuelto a ponerse su ropa-. ¿Sabes? En pocas horas tengo un vuelo que tomar pero regreso el jueves y me gustaría mucho volverte a ver.

-Para mí será todo un placer volver a encontrarme con usted –le dijo Robin observando disimuladamente cómo sacaba billetes de la cartera-. Ojalá el resto de hombres me hicieran disfrutar tanto como usted. Porque mi jefe me echaría la bronca sino lo hiciera pero si de mí dependiera, no tendría que pagarme nada porque sería yo la que corriera a buscarlo para repetir tanto placer.

¡Objetivo logrado! El hombre la miró maravillado, sintiéndose en el séptimo cielo porque una mujer como ella le hiciera semejante confesión. Todavía podía recordarla gimiendo bajo él cuando comenzó a penetrarla…Pero debía marcharse enseguida si quería coger ese avión.

-Toma, Robin –el hombre le metió un par de billetes más en su bolso-. Para que te compres algo que puedas enseñarme en nuestro siguiente encuentro. Aunque no creo que nada en el mundo pudiera complementar a tu belleza.

Robin soltó una risita y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado para que él creyera que ese gesto se debía a que ella no deseaba que la viera enrojecida por su cumplido.

-Es usted tan amable, señor. Ojalá pudiera quedarme con usted pero no creo que a mi jefe le hiciera mucha gracia –confesó sonriendo-. Llámeme cuando vuelva, por favor. Lo dejaré todo cuando usted regrese porque ni se imagina cómo deseo sentirlo nuevamente dentro de mí.

Eso bastó para que el hombre volviera a sentir su cuerpo calentarse nuevamente y su pene comenzando a hacer acto de presencia. Tosió visiblemente nervioso y despidió a Robin, no sin antes repetirle su promesa de que volvería a buscarla. Robin le contestó que esperaba que no se tratara de una mentira pues lo último que deseaba era que esa noche no se repitiera otras veces. Salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo, tomó el ascensor, llegó a la recepción del hotel, guiñó un ojo al recepcionista que se había quedado embelesado mirándola –nunca se sabía dónde podía encontrarse un nuevo cliente-, salió a la calle y regresó andando al Grand Line, el elegante y carísimo prostíbulo situado a las afueras de la ciudad.

No había demasiado ambiente cuando entró. Solo dos compañeras conversaban con dos clientes en la barra. A esas horas, la mayoría de chicas estarían en las habitaciones de los hoteles manteniendo sexo con unos completos desconocidos que habían pagado una nada barata cantidad de dinero por estar entre sus piernas.

-¡Robin! –la llamó el hombre que estaba detrás de la barra preparando unos cócteles- ¿Qué tal te fue, muñeca?

-Creo que esta noche hice una verdadera obra de caridad –confesó Robin sentándose en el taburete más alejado de la barra-. Ese hombre o era virgen o llevaba demasiado tiempo a dos velas. Fue quitarme el vestido y casi se destroza el pantalón –dijo riéndose mientras el hombre le llevaba un San Francisco- Ah, toma –le tiende tres billetes de cien-. Me ha dado propina y todo cuando le dije que repetiría con él sin necesidad de que me pagara.

-Esa es mi chica –dijo el hombre guardando el dinero en un tarro vacío que estaba escondido entre las botellas-. Recuerda, Robin: un hombre no se sentirá más macho por lograr llevarse a la cama a una mujer tan bella como tú. Lo que le hará enloquecer será saber que solo él es capaz de tenerte a punto con solo mirarte. Aunque te penetre, no se sentirá un auténtico macho sino te escucha gemir hasta desgarrarte la garganta.

-Lo sé, Michael –replicó Robin dando un sorbo a su bebida-. Pero más que un hombre parecía que me estaba acostando con una albóndiga. Y encima ese pestazo a tabaco…

-Bueno muñeca, piensa en la buena propina que te dejará la albóndiga si repites tu papel la próxima vez que os veáis. Robin, tienes libertad para escoger a tus clientes pero una vez que lo haces ya no puedes dar marcha atrás, no puedes rechazarlos. Aunque sientas morir de asco, no puedes correr el telón, debes continuar en el escenario hasta el último acto.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y terminó de tomarse su bebida. Suspiró y se despidió de Michael, deseándole una buena noche, o una buena madrugada para la hora que era. Salió del Grand Line y caminó hacia su coche, quedándose largo rato sentada mirando al horizonte.

No debía sentir asco ni remordimiento. Aquella era la vida que libremente había deseado escoger y tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de lo que hacía. No podía rebelarse contra la idea de que en su horario laboral no era una mujer en el amplio sentido de la palabra. No, cuando cruzaba la puerta del bar-prostíbulo aceptaba que durante esas horas solo era un par de pechos grandes y un bonito culo que los hombres pagaban lo que estuviera estipulado por poder entrar dentro.

Quería salir de ese mundo. Había estudiado una carrera universitaria para ejercer como maestra no para ser una muñeca hinchable. Pero no encontraba nada mejor. Llevaba año y medio trabajando como prostituta desde que su padre falleciera y no le dejara más que deudas por su afición al juego. Buscó trabajo por todas partes pero nadie nunca se interesó por ella.

Hasta que una noche, cuando conducía sin rumbo alguno, acabó en el polígono, aparcando frente al Grand Line. Se quedó largo rato mirando a las chicas saliendo con los clientes, batallando contra la idea que acababa de asomar en su interior y que podía ser la solución a todos sus problemas.

Era bella, tenía un cuerpo atractivo y nadie a quien dar explicaciones. ¿Por qué no? El destino la había llevado a ese lugar por alguna razón. Se había pasado toda su vida preocupándose por seguir el camino que la habían inculcado era el correcto. Toda una vida preocupándose por hacer sentir bien a los demás. ¿Quién se interesaba ahora por ella, una pobre mujer a la que nadie echaría de menos si desapareciera?

¿Quién mejor que ella misma para orientar su vida hacia la comodidad que creía merecía? Nos pasamos una buena parte de nuestras vidas pensando en el pasado, en lo que habría podido ocurrir si en un momento dado hubiéramos ensayado un sí en lugar de cerrar la puerta sin reflexionar antes.

No podía recordar nada más de aquella noche. Fragmentos de esas horas nocturnas eran lo único que podía recordar para describir su primera noche en el Grand Line. Recordaba la primera vez que vio a Michael, el dueño del local. Se recordaba a sí misma solicitándole trabajo. Lo siguiente que venía a su mente era el rostro de un ejecutivo maduro entre sus pechos, gruñendo mientras la penetraba con fuerza. Lo último que recordaba de esa noche era regresar a su casa con tres billetes de cuantiosa valía.

Sabía manejar a los hombres a su antojo. Había aprendido a decir las frases exactas para que quedaran prendidos ante ella. Hacía los gestos necesarios para atraerlos hacia su posición sin mover un solo dedo. Podía manipularlos a su merced para obtener cualquiera de sus deseos. Había aprendido cómo lograr que un hombre la contemplara como una diosa merecedora de todo lo mejor y ante la cual no podían menos que ceder. Su belleza, su inteligencia y sobre todo su cuerpo le habían abierto la posibilidad de conquistar a cualquier hombre que se propusiera.

Podía sonar un tanto extraño siendo prostituta pero incluso en el momento de practicar sexo lograba seguir teniendo el control por mucha muñeca hinchable que pudiera representar. Porque sus clientes la adoraban, porque sabía llevarlos a la perdición, porque siempre daba la imagen que ellos deseaban. En una sola noche podía ser la putita, la niña ingenua y el ama. Representaba a la mujer soñada por cada hombre y por ello tenía una selecta y generosa clientela.

Suspiró y encendió la radio, arrancando su coche de vuelta a su apartamento.

_Voy a llorar toda las noches  
Ahora que te vas de mi  
Voy a vivir en el infierno  
Cuando ya no estés aquí  
Voy a temblar de tanto miedo  
Voy a buscarte hasta morir_

_Voy a rogarle a las estrellas_  
_Que a donde estés te vaya bien_  
_Que no haya nadie en esta tierra_  
_Que te vaya hacer sufrir_  
_Que sepan darte en otros brazos_  
_Lo que soñaba para ti_

En la emisora sonaba el nuevo single del artista de moda, el hombre que había conquistado el número uno de todas las listas con su primer disco. Sus canciones melódicas habían logrado revolucionar los corazones de sus admiradores y le habían valido para ser conocido como el "Pulsaciones" debido a la hermosura de las letras de sus canciones, tan de estilo "corta venas". Era el típico cantante que acariciaba el interior de tu corazón con un par de frases.

_Yo no voy a olvidarte jamás  
Yo no voy a dejarte de amar  
Vas metida en mis sueños, mi sangre, mis ojos, y en todo mi ser, una herida mortal _

La hermosa voz de Zovert, como se hacía llamar el cantante, inundaba el interior del coche de Robin, la cual tarareaba la letra de la canción.

"_Ojalá alguien me cantara cosas así algún día"_, pensó Robin sonriendo si dejar de cantar las letras de Zovert.

* * *

-Cariño, ya estoy en casa. No sabes el día tan ajetreado que he tenido. Estaba deseando volver a casa.

Zoro puso la chaqueta sobre el baúl que reposaba a los pies de la cama. Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa blanca, quedando su trabajado torso al descubierto.

-He empezado a grabar las canciones para el nuevo disco –continuó quitándose los vaqueros-. Luffy dice que se oyen muy bien y sé que Sanji piensa lo mismo pero jamás admitirá que algo hecho por mí mismo está bien.

Zoro soltó una risa para luego dar un profundo suspiro. Tiró los vaqueros al piso y se sentó en la cama, pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

-Sanji vino con una chica. Pensaba que era otra de sus citas pero resulta que la chica había venido para conocerme y no se trataba de una admiradora. Sanji se cabreó cuando me negué a salir con ella. Dice que no puedo quedarme anclado en el pasado, que debo seguir con mi vida, que tengo que aceptar que tú….

Zoro tragó saliva y agarró el retrato de una hermosa mujer castaña de ojos claros que le sonreía desde el marco. Besó la imagen y automáticamente su mirada se trasladó a la alianza de oro que ocupaba su dedo anular. ¿Cómo podía el dolor de su partida aumentar cada segundo? Cada día era peor que el anterior. Sentía sus cicatrices sangrar a cada momento. Habían pasado tres años desde que su esposa falleciera pero el tiempo no había curado sus heridas.

No era capaz de pasar página. Fuera la gente lo consideraba un triunfador pero realmente estaba derrotado, consumido por la marcha de un amor que ya no iba a repetirse.

"_¿Cómo puede el mundo seguir girando sin ti? ¿Cómo es que el sol sigue saliendo si ya no puedes disfrutar de su calor? ¿Cómo puedo dar un solo paso si te has llevado todo mi ser contigo?" _Zoro sentía que nunca sería capaz de volver a ser feliz. Ese tiempo en el que sus ojos fueron las luces que iluminaron su sendero no iba a repetirse.

Continuaba amando a su esposa como el primer día. Sus sentimientos continuaban siendo los mismos. Su marcha no había modificado su amor hacia ella. Era por ese motivo por el cual ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza tener citas con otras mujeres por mucho que sus amigos insistieran que le haría bien. El que siguiera llevando el anillo daba testimonio de que todavía consideraba vigente el compromiso de amor entre ellos. Querer conocer a otras mujeres no entraba en sus planes. Se consideraba un hombre casado y ninguna mujer sería capaz de hacer revivir a su corazón que continuaba perteneciendo a su esposa. No existía otra mujer en el mundo capaz de despertarle todos los sentimientos que su esposa causó en su interior.

-Mi amor…

_Yo no voy a olvidarte jamás  
Yo no voy a dejarte de amar  
Aunque pasen los días, los años, y sane la herida que me hace pedazos  
Yo te voy a esperar_

* * *

**Minna! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo estoy de estreno, el de mi nuevo fic que deseo os haya gustado al menos la mitad de lo que a mí escribirlo.  
**

**Como habréis podido leer, este fic va a tener mucho componente musical. Si te gustan las canciones corta-venas quedarás enamorado de mi playlist.**

**El primer episodio arranca con la preciosa letra de la canción "Olvidarte jamás", del excelente Pablo Montero -que hombre-. Probablemente este cantante vuelva a aparecer en algún episodio porque...es un poco extraño lo que voy a decir pero Pablo Montero es un poco mi aspirina. Me explico: últimamente cuando me duele la cabeza, además de encerrarme en mi cuarto a oscuras, me pongo alguna de sus canciones y me ayuda a relajarme. En serio, cosas raras que hago.**

**Bueno, espero que me acompañéis en este nuevo fic y que os resulte de vuestro agrado y no me extiendo más porque al final voy a tener que dedicar un episodio entero a mis Notas de Autor.**

**Besos!**


	2. Prendado de tu recuerdo

**Disclaimer: **Oda, a cambio del ZoRo, seré tu asesora para futuras referencias a la cultura española. Va a ser que no, ¿cierto?

* * *

-Adiós, hermosa Nicky swan, te veré esta noche. Que pena que ese estúpido marimo esté tan ciego como para no apreciar una belleza como la tuya.

Sanji despidió con la mano a la mujer que acababa de salir del estudio hasta que la perdió de vista. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, los corazoncitos en sus ojos desaparecieron para escupir fuego en dirección a Zoro, que estaba sentado en un sofá escribiendo algo, tal vez una nueva canción.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué la rechazaste, cabeza de alga?! –preguntó furioso el rubio- ¿Sabes cuántos hombres se sentirían dichosos de que Nicky Gael, la preciosísima modelo internacional, se dignara a quedar con ellos?

-Ha quedado contigo, ¿no? –replicó Zoro sin levantar la mirada del papel- ¿De qué te quejas? ¿Acaso prefieres que quede conmigo?

-Zoro –suspiró Sanji-, cada semana te presento mujeres hermosas y encantadoras.

-No, cada semana me presentas a modelos o actrices que tienen como máximo dos neuronas en funcionamiento. No voy a perder mi tiempo hablando del último modelito de Valentino ni respondiendo preguntas estúpidas.

-No voy a traértela. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Zoro levantó la mirada del papel y se mordió el labio inferior, soltando una profunda respiración. Sabía a lo que se refería Sanji. Cada vez que la puerta se abría, esperaba que la persona que atravesara el umbral fuera Danna, su esposa, pero nunca era así. Cada rostro femenino que pasaba al estudio era una decepción tras otra. Deseaba ver a su esposa en alguna de esas mujeres, ver un atisbo de ella, de su atrayente personalidad, de sus hermosos ojos, de su melódica voz, de su inteligencia, pero todas ellas eran muñecas de plástico incapaz de mantener una conversación inteligente más de treinta segundos.

-Zoro, no puedes seguir esperándola. No puedes continuar encerrado en ti mismo, rechazando a toda la población femenina porque no ves a Danna en ninguna mujer –dijo el rubio tranquilamente-. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas continuar así? ¿Te vas a pasar el resto de tu vida guardándole el sitio a una mujer que solo es ceniza a día de hoy?

-Tú no lo entiendes, Sanji. Ella ha sido la única mujer que logró tocar mi corazón. Ella era perfecta, un ángel, una diosa, ¿cómo crees que puedo pensar siquiera en salir con mujeres que no le llegan ni al suelo que pisaba?

-No todas son así. Tengo una amiga que es profesora de Universidad, otra trabaja en un laboratorio, otra…

-No –contestó Zoro levantándose-. No quiero ninguna cita. No quiero compartir mi vida con nadie cuando aún sigo amando locamente a mi esposa.

-¿Tú te escuchas? –preguntó molesto Sanji- ¿Tú crees que es normal lo que pretendes hacer, estar solo el resto de tu vida y negarte a abrirte a nadie porque crees que sigues teniendo un compromiso con ella? Eso –señaló el anillo- ya no tiene ninguna validez, no debes fidelidad a nadie ya. Lo llevas como protección, porque tienes miedo de encontrar a una mujer que te demuestre que Danna no era tan única ni la mujer perfecta.

-¡Ella lo era! –le gritó Zoro- No puedes entenderme porque tú no sabes lo que es el amor, para ti cualquier mujer te sirve para hacerte enloquecer. ¡Y me importa una mierda lo que digan esos estúpidos periodistas! Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Que tenga pareja para que los periodistas no especulen sobre mí. Quieres que vaya del brazo de la primera idiota que conozca porque eso vende, ¿cierto?

-Yo solo quiero que estés bien.

-Mientes, Sanji, mientes. Sabes que a mi imagen le favorecería el añadido de una pareja y no cesas en lograr que me junte con alguna de tus amiguitas. No pienso hacerlo. Escúchame bien, ¡jamás! Sigo casado aunque te cueste creerlo y no voy a consentir que nadie ocupe el sitio de Danna, que se acueste en su lugar de la cama, que se meta en su bañera, que haga conmigo todo lo que yo hacía con Danna…¡Mientras viva seguiré guardando el sitio de mi esposa por mucho que intentes hacérmelo olvidar!

Una vez acabó su discurso, abrió la puerta que daba a la calle y salió del estudio temblando de enojo. ¿Quién se creía el pervertido idiota que era para decirle lo que le hacía bien o no?

Se detuvo en mitad de la calle y miró su anillo, soltando un triste suspiro. _"¿Por qué no pueden entender que sigo amándote?", _preguntó sin apartar sus ojos de la alianza. Se puso las gafas de sol para no ser reconocido y caminó hacia su coche, conduciendo a la máxima velocidad permitida mientras procuraba mantener su mente en blanco, al menos hasta llegar a la casa. Ahí podría derrumbarse sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

"_Necesito beber algo"_. Tan pronto como lo pensó, giró su rostro y vio una cafetería al otro lado de la calle. Aparcó en el primer sitio que encontró y caminó hacia la cafetería, la cual tenía un aspecto demasiado elegante para su gusto. _"Mientras tengan sake…"._

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se despojó de sus gafas de sol pues creyó que con ellas puestas en recinto cerrado llamaría más la atención. En los escasos pasos que separaban la puerta de la barra sintió las miradas de todos los clientes de la cafetería sobre su persona. Por muy incómodo que se sintiera, comprendía que esta era una de las consecuencias de ser un cantante de éxito reconocido. _"Ojalá me reconozcan por mucho más tiempo. Eso significará que no soy un muñeco roto como otros cantantes". _

Pidió una botella de sake nada más sentarse en uno de los taburetes de la barra. La camarera se quedó mirándolo más tiempo de lo normal y una vez recobró la compostura, le sirvió su pedido. La camarera se mordió el labio y agachó la mirada. Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Por qué la gente se ponía nerviosa al verle? No era nadie importante solo un afortunado que tenía la suerte de dedicarse a la profesión que amaba.

-¿Le importaría firmarme un autógrafo? –le pidió la camarera tendiéndole un papel- Sino es mucha molestia, claro.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza, le preguntó su nombre y le firmó el papel. La camarera le dio las gracias y desapareció tras cruzar una puerta. Zoro dio un sorbo a su bebida y recordó una de las frases que le decía su esposa acerca de emprender una carrera artística. _"Seré la mujer más odiada, cariño, todas las mujeres me odiarán e intentarán sacarme miles de defectos por estar con el hombre más guapo y que mejor canta de los cinco continentes. ¿Qué haré cuando te codees con todas esas chicas de la profesión?" _Zoro soltó una pequeña risita al recordar a su mujer preguntándole si la dejaría por una conejita Playboy cuando envejeciera.

Suspiró y volvió a tomar de su sake. No pudo verle triunfar. No pudo ser la primera en escuchar su disco debut. No estuvo con él la noche en la que triunfó en los Grammy. No compartió con ella ninguno de sus grandes éxitos ni pudo darle la vida entre algodones que siempre le prometió. Un pesado nudo se le formó en la garganta. ¿Dejaría de doler algún día recordarla?

Dejó un par de billetes en la barra y se levantó, siendo abordado por un par de mujeres que le preguntaron si podían sacarse una foto con él. Zoro respondió afirmativamente y, una vez liberado de la presencia de esas mujeres, salió del bar con la botella en la mano y sus gafas de sol de vuelta en su mirada, impactando el vidrio contra algo blando en cuanto sus pies pisaron la acera.

-Lo siento señorita, lo siento –dijo Zoro, levantando poco a poco la mirada-. Yo no…

-No se preocupe, la mancha no es demasiado grande. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Zoro sintió el corazón casi salírsele del pecho cuando su mirada se clavó en los ojos celestes de esa extraña. Por un segundo, creyó que había muerto y se encontraba en las puertas del único cielo en el que creía: de vuelta con su esposa. Eran sus ojos, eran los ojos de Danna, y cuanto más observaba el rostro de esa extraña, más similitudes establecía entre ambas.

-¿Está bien, señor? –preguntó preocupada la mujer.

-Esto…-dijo Zoro sin poder dejar de mirarla como una idiota-, sí, sí, estoy bien. ¿Y usted? Mire como la he puesto.

-No pasa nada. Total, solo es una camisa. Se puede limpiar.

-Déjeme que le pague la tintorería –se ofreció Zoro-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi torpeza.

La extraña se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. Zoro era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de su rostro. Esos ojos…¿En serio no estaba en mitad de un sueño? Esa mujer le recordaba tanto a Danna, tanto que las similitudes que había formado en su mente le hacían experimentar una incontrolable necesidad de permanecer más tiempo junto a esa mujer. Y todo porque veía a su esposa en ella. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

-Mejor invíteme a tomar algo otro día. Me resulta imposible hoy pues tengo trabajo. ¿Qué tal mañana?

-¿Mañana? No sé, yo…

La mujer sacó un papelito y una pluma de su bolso y escribió algo. Se lo tendió a Zoro, rozándole la mano durante la entrega. El hombre casi se cae al suelo cuando percibió el aroma que desprendía la extraña. Olía como su esposa. Se había pasado los últimos diez años de su vida inspirando esa fragancia a diario, no podía confundirla con ninguna otra. Olía a vainilla, como su esposa.

Zoro podía garantizar que su rostro reflejaba el estado de nerviosismo que reinaba en su interior. ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? No creía en la reencarnación, se sentía ridículo creyendo que quizás esa extraña que acababa de revolucionarle por dentro fuera la réplica de su esposa. Era imposible…o tal vez no tanto. Esos ojos eran inconfundibles. Se la veía inteligente, ingeniosa. _"Me recuerda tanto a Danna…"._

-Bueno, yo te dejo mi teléfono y ya me dices lo que sea –le propuso la mujer-. Hasta luego.

La mujer le sonrió a modo de despedida y Zoro volteó, observándole desaparecer luego de cruzar la calle.

Volvió a respirar con normalidad cuando ella se marchó. Había retenido todo el aire en los pulmones durante la conversación debido a la fuerte impresión que le había causado. Un repentino deseo de seguirla le invadió. ¿Dónde iría? ¿Cuál sería su profesión? ¿Qué libros leería? ¿Practicaría algún deporte?

Le sudaban las manos. Sabía que la repentina necesidad de continuar conversando con esa mujer a la que apenas conocía de pocos minutos se debía a sus propias fantasías. Realmente no deseaba estar con esa mujer sino con el recuerdo que ella le causaba y provocaba que su corazón hubiera girado dentro de su pecho.

Entonces, volvió a la realidad. Miró su alianza y se sintió asqueado de sí mismo. Por mucho que esa mujer le recordara a Danna, sabía que no era ella. Al menos ahora que estaba lejos de su presencia podía afirmarlo. ¿Cómo había podido sentir deseos de seguir a otra mujer?

"_Perdóname Danna", _susurró Zoro. Como por impulso, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la tarjeta. Unos cuantos dígitos ocupaban el papel. ¿Y si esa fuera su segunda oportunidad? ¿Y si esa fuera la única manera de estar cerca de una persona que se le antojara su esposa? Era una locura pero…¿no es el amor una locura en sí?

Esa única manera de revivir a su gran amor era un número de teléfono y un nombre: Robin.

**¡He vuelto! Siento la tardanza pero debido a una serie de problemas me ha sido imposible concentrarme para escribir algo. Menos mal que tengo a Alex que me recuerda que tengo un fic que atender -¡ya no puedes degollarme! xD.**

**Bien, ya se ha producido el primer encuentro. Solo os voy a decir algo: recordad bien este episodio porque será sumamente importante para posteriores eventos. ¡Y ya me callo porque sino empiezo a largar!**

**Espero que os guste y disculpad mis N/A, pero he quedado y tengo que arreglarme y yo como que no tardo cinco minutos jajaja. Por cierto, si quereis endulzarme el fin de semana ponedme review en el cuadradito que aparece abajo y habréis hecho la buena obra de la semana.**


End file.
